Final Admittances
by schubskie
Summary: Bruce realizes he has feelings for Wally. BAT/FLASH SLASH. Yaoi. One Shot ( lemon / smut ). Has a sequel titled "Final Rest" ; go check it out if you like this fic! :D


Bruce didn't know when he started to like Wally.

He had just started noticing _things._ Like, for example, the redhead's easy manner, his cute sprinkling of freckles, or his bright green eyes that smiled and danced, glittering as if they were the very Northern Lights...

That right there. _That_ was the kind of thinking that was worrying him. If he could ignore this _inconvenience_, then he would have. That's what this was. An inconvenience. A distraction from his work as Bruce Wayne and Batman.

...And yet,

The dark-haired man let out a low growl, uncharacteristically abandoning his work and storming out of his office. His hand jammed the small, indiscreet com in his ear.

"_Yep? Bats, what is it?"_

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Flash. Come to my house as _yourself _ASAP." He had deliberately avoided the younger man's name, in an attempt to keep things professional.

"_Okie doke. I'll be there in a flash."_

If Barry had said that when he was alive Bruce would have face-palmed. But coming from _Wally_, there was something innately innocent, even sexy about it.

"Stop thinking that," he bit this time.

"_Uhhh...Batman?"_

Shit. He had just said that aloud.

"Over and out," he ended the call abruptly as to not further the awkward tension.

_Then he began a new round of pacing and brooding..._

His doorbell rang. It was 9:33pm.

Of course, the multi-millionaire _had_ called him after dinner; he was feeling a pang of guilt as Alfred answered the door and allowed the young 'sir' in.

Bruce heard the redhead lope down the hall before he swung into his office. His gorgeous tan skin was glowing, his face confused, yet beaming.

"What can I do for ya?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably.

Now that the moment had come he wasn't sure how to say this. Heck, he still wasn't sure if he_ should_ say this.

Ignoring the fact he had been his son's best friend and blatantly, ignorantly refusing the nine year age gap, there was the whole 'gay' thing. Could he really become _gay_? Did he really like him that much?

Wally scooted a little closer to the plush chair across from Bruce's desk. He sat down, frowning, "Is everything...alright?"

"Yes, fine," Bruce answered sharply, making the speedster wince.

He sighed and put both hands to his face.

He loved Wally; there was no way getting around the fact. No way to hide; despite _circumstances_ as they were.

"Wally," he began.

He could hear the younger man become alert and curious; Bruce never called him by his nickname.

"Wally I...I think I..."

"Yeah?" the green-eyed man prompted when Bruce drifted off.

"I think I like you."

There. He'd said it.

The leather chair _squished_ in response as Bruce heard Wally get up.

Bruce Wayne suddenly sat up quickly, fearing the worst.

But the speedster was walking toward him. Slow, deliberate steps. He picked his way around the desk until he was standing to Bruce's left.

The older man swiveled his chair and looked at Wally for a second.

Then a moment passed and the redhead was suddenly straddling Bruce, sitting on his lap. He looked at Bruce with that all-knowing grin. His eyes twinkled and his freckles seemed to twitch in pure joy. "I thought I'd never live to hear you say it."

So many questions hit Bruce; when did Wally know? _How?_

But before he asked something else hit the man- Wally's lips. They were full, firm, and at the brink of blown-out passion.

So Bruce for once ignored the questioning, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer.

He felt their dicks _touch_.

It sent shivers down his spine, almost as much as it did when Wally was vibrating his mouth just like that...

_...Oh my God._

The dark-haired man soon realized he was losing the war for self-restraint and control. This startled him, so he instinctively took a hold of Wally and rolled him onto the floor, all the while maintaining his position on top of the redhead.

Wally paused, his lips smirking up at Bruce and his hands on either of his shoulders.

"You like things fast?"

This was a dream; it had to be.

Bruce refused the urge to just go_ inside_ Wally right then and there, and make him _see just how damn fast_ he could be for the fastest man alive. But instead, he finally asked the questions he should've asked in the first place.

"Why do you like me? How did this happen? _When_?"

The boy's tanned face frowned, his teeth biting his lower lip in obvious confusion and hurt. "Ever since a year ago; when I started to realize how much I liked you getting on my case and yelling at me about stuff."

"You _liked_ that?"

The green-eyed man laughed, throwing back the questions, "Why do _you_ like me? _When_?"

"At least 6 months ago; because...well I don't know why. But I care for you and I don't want anything ever to happen to you."

Bruce's dark brown eyes probed into Wally's bright green one's depths, as if looking for the truth in what each had just admitted.

"Stop brooding Bruce, you're making me nervous," the redhead's warm voice brought him back. He saw that Wally was faking an annoyed look, but it was just that- faked.

Bruce smirked in return, "Alright. Now where were we?"

Before the speedster could reply he kissed him, and his tongue slipped past the younger man's defenses and circled around his teeth. At the same time, the billionaire's hands fell to Wally's shirt buttons, his hands like caged birds as they began to free the younger man of his restraints.

He felt Wally try to do the same, but he pulled away, eyes unsure and worried. "I'm sorry but I...I'd just like to do that myself, sorry Wally."

"Bruce, it's fine," the speedster assured. "Just get me out of these things," he teased lightly.

Bruce obliged, silently thanking the redhead that he could understand certain personal space and trust issues he had had ever since his parents died.

Both men were stripped naked, courtesy of the darker-haired man. He sat up on Wally, straddling the younger man underneath him before looking down, taking it all in.

First was Wally's face; his gaze always fell there when he looked at the redhead. But gradually, his look shifted downward and...

_...lo and behold_, what was this?

The man's _package_ was almost as big as Bruce's own manhood. Not quite as long, but still just as thick.

He smirked, taking in the toned and tight thighs and ball sack.

Then his gaze travelled back up and he saw Wally grinning wildly back up at him. Evidently the redhead had enjoyed what he was seeing too. But he whined, "Come on, Bruce. You're so slow at this."

"Excuse me for not treating you like a slut," the man mused back, which earned him a snort followed by a small snicker from the redhead.

He eased himself back down on Wally, cocks touching as they arched to met each other.

Then he kissed the man's collarbone, working his way down; just as his eyes had.

Wally's hands were rubbing and rolling Bruce's shoulder blades as Bruce's hands carded Wally's fiery orange shock of hair.

Then the speedster did the unexpected; he slid down _under _Bruce (when the older man's lips were at his stomach) until his mouth was where his dick used to be.

Bruce looked under, watching him.

Wally tilted his head back with a wink before wrapping his lush lips around Bruce's erect cock.

_Bruce groaned._

Encouraged, Wally sucked harder and pressed further up until Bruce's dick was all the way down his throat.

Who knew Wally could use his big mouth like this?

The dark-haired man's cock twitched in Wally's mouth with approval.

As if in response, the green-eyed man's tongue wrapped around it, sliding up and down even as his mouth slid the dick in and out.

Bruce was gasping and clawing at the carpeted rug with his fingernails. He moaned.

_Losing control...I'm losing control..._

But never had it felt so damn good.

Wally went faster- up down, up down, tongue going left right, left right.

Bruce's hips thrust downward as he wanted _more, more_ from this angelic speedster.

Then, he came.

Bruce cursed, pulling out. His jizz shot out on the floor above Wally's head, almost even hitting the wall.

He looked down at Wally, breathing a sigh of relief when-

_Oh no. _

He _had_ gotten some in the redhead's mouth. About a quarter of it at least.

"Wally, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry-"he began.

Wally smiled a little though, and then swallowed. He licked his lips. "Don't be! You taste damn good!"

Bruce blinked, utterly shocked. Here, he had this amazingly fit, lovable, perfect bundle of joy underneath him who also liked to eat his cum.

_How lucky am I?_

"You are fucking sexy Wally, _God_," he slid down so that his tongue and mouth could taste the redhead some more. There was also the bitter taste of himself, but mostly Wally. He kicked the chair by his feet out of the way.

His hand, meanwhile, searched one of his desk drawers for something. After a few seconds of throwing things out and moving things around, he found it.

"So how about I jack you off?" It was a casual remark, but it definitely caught the redhead off guard. He paused and looked up, seeing the tube of lubricant in Bruce's hand.

The older man suddenly felt very embarrassed with the younger man looking at him that way. "That is if you want to-"

"I'd love that," the redhead warmed to a small smile underneath him.

Bruce chuckled, "Okay. If you say so."

He bent back down to kiss down Wally's chest, counting the muscles and kissing his naval along the way.

Meanwhile, he squirted a pea-sized portion of lube into his hand and fingered the speedster's tone buttocks engrossingly. But at long last, he found his anus and plugged a few digits in.

The redhead beneath him squirmed; Bruce chuckled in response, feeling around_ inside_ his newfound love interest.

Wally was surprisingly tight for having such a large dick; Bruce felt a gnawing concern at the back of his mind that maybe he might hurt the poor speedster. But at the same time...

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Bruce pulled his hand out, opting for the higher road.

He heard Wally nod softly and swallow. But his voice was edged with teasing, "Think you have the nerve to fuck me on our first date?"

This time Bruce gave a throaty purr as he spread Wally's legs further apart. "I'm going to take that challenge _very seriously_."

He saw his target and smirked, aligning his own package. Then he slid forward.

The redhead let out a moan so loud Bruce was glad no one else was home. In it, he could detect pain and pleasure- wrapped with something else the man was determined to find out. Wally's muscles were taught and he had to slow his descent.

Then, "Up for some dirty talk?"

The question caught Bruce off guard this time; he wasn't usually into that kind of stuff. But for Wally...he'd do anything for this adorable redhead.

"I'm going to pound you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for days."

Bruce thought that was a little heavy for his first time, but surprisingly Wally replied positively, "Ughh yea. Fuck yea Bruce."

The older man started his hips into motion, feeling his cock slide roughly in and out of the speedster.

The younger man moaned and gasped; squeaked and squirmed, "Bruce you're an_ animal_."

"Damn straight; I swear you're so _tight_ Wally. I can barely fit my cock in here."

Wally made a noise that sounded like a howl of pain and a cry of triumph. Bruce smirked and reached down to kiss him, toying with the redhead's bottom lip between his teeth.

"_I'm inside you_, you know."

"Like what you feel?"

"M-hmm. Wally, God, you're unbelievable-"

"Faster Bruce, _faster_."

The older man obliged and shot his hips forward and back again, harder than his usual rocking momentum.

Wally's emerald green eyes widened, "Bruce, oh hell- _please Bruce_, this is...oh hell-"He was cut off as the man went even _faster_.

Bruce himself was trying _very_ hard to restrain his own feelings as he took it all the way with Wally. He could literally _feel _the youth's anus stretching as he continued to wear away at his walls.

But as much noise as the redhead made, he didn't object.

Bruce rooted his hands into the ground as his primal instincts took him over- the first time since...well, the first time _ever_. It was exhilarating, and although he'd never admit it, he felt _powerful_. He could make the League's comedian- who pushed everyone's buttons- so _vulnerable_ and so _helpless _simply by doing _this_.

He bent closer as to quicken his speed and reach. He thrust his hips hard against Wally, taking the redhead fucking home.

Wally arched up into his touch, and Bruce had to steady him as he continued.

Finally, a last cry came from Wally and the green-eyed man came.

His cock was pointed straight toward the ceiling, so his cum fell straight down and onto the speedster's chest.

Bruce slowly slid out of Wally, enjoying every moment of it, and watched the show with a playful smirk on his lips.

At length it stopped, and Wally lay there sweating and panting, covered in cum.

Bruce chuckled lightly and asked, "How was that?"

"That was- oh_ hell_, Bruce. I mean, I cared about you before...like _I mean a lot_. But what you just did-"

"Shh, you're going to hurt yourself," the older man scolded. But his tone was more affectionate than anything.

He glanced down at his lover again, seeing how much of a mess he was.

"Let me get that for you."

The next 15 minutes consisted of Bruce cleaning Wally. He was thorough; reaching in all the little nooks and crannies of the younger man's 6-pack and chest, his nipples and belly button. Once in awhile he'd pause when he came to a rough patch, and realized that the speedster had a scar there. This always made him frown, though he kept going- making a note of what he saw and telling himself he'd ask Wally later about it.

Wally smirked down at Bruce's rasping tongue, and Bruce enjoyed the overwhelming smell and taste that was the outdoors and _something else_ on the speedster's skin- Wally.

When Bruce was done, Wally turned over, yawning like a puppy. He even made the small squeaking sound. "I'm so tired."

Bruce looked down at his precious bundle- yes, he was sure he could finally call Wally_ his_ now- and bent forward. Carefully, as to not disturb his lover's position too much, he put an arm under the smaller man's back and one under his butt; pressing him close to his own naked self as they walked out of the room.

Bruce carried him up the stairs and put Wally in the master bedroom.

When he was placing him down on the bed, the two green lazy orbs of motion opened into slits, "Bruce?"

The man paused, looking down at him, "Yes?"

"We're going to be together..._forever, right_?"

"_Forever_," Bruce agreed. He wanted to add an 'I love you' onto that, but he thought it was too soon. Besides, it would make him look like he liked the redhead just for his body.

His look soured at the thought; no, he loved Wally for the person he was. It wasn't that he_ had_ sex with Wally, but it was the way Wally had went about it- initiating it, adding his own unique specialness- totally doing his own thing just as Bruce had watched him do all the years he'd known him.

_He was a free spirit, something that Bruce knew he could never be. _

By now Wally had closed his eyes again and snuggled further into the blankets.

Bruce turned and flicked off the lamp at his side table, deciding to call it an early night.

Since Bruce didn't know when he started to like Wally, but now he knew that the redhead liked him in return.


End file.
